


Don't Say It's Over

by FrickinKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Loyalty, Rough Sex, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos
Summary: How far does loyalty go? Is Nick willing to step over his boundaries to become truly happy or will he stay loyal to the one that saved him?
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Original Female Character, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped into my head. And because I love vampires so much I needed to write this down. Enjoy!

The walls were cold and hard, the only light came from the flickering tubes that were mounted on the ceiling of the hallway.  
"Lana….." She turned around in panic as she kept walking, almost running. Desperate to find a way out. She came past another hallway but this one was pitch black, except for two green eyes that stared at her. A grin appeared which was strange because there was no light in there at all. She could see eyes and the blinking of teeth. Pointy teeth that weren't human.  
"Lana…." The voice said again as it started to laugh softly. "Stop running and hiding. You can't escape, because you're mine and I will have you!"  
The laughter suddenly changed in tone. It started to sound like ringing. She woke up sweaty and panting, looking around her room in panic as she heard the ringing hitting her ears.  
She looked sideways and saw her phone dancing on the nightstand. Swallowing hard as she grabbed it, answering and holding it to her ear as she crawled back under the blankets.  
"Hello…?" Her voice sounded rushed.  
"Lana?"  
She closed her eyes and sighed, recognizing her best friend's voice. "Hey, Howie…"  
"Lana, are you okay? You sound like you've run the marathon.."  
She smiled softly and sat upright, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream…..why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"  
Howie chuckled. "Hun, it's 10am. Rise and shine." 

Lana reached over, pushing one of the drawn curtains open as a bright light flashed in her eyes. She whimpered softly. "Guess it's time to get out of bed then."  
Howie chuckled on the other end.  
"Yes please, because I've been waiting outside of your front door for about 15 minutes now. I got us breakfast."  
Lana jumped out of bed. "I'll let you in but I need to shower first."  
Howie smiled. "That's fine, besides I've seen you naked before…"  
Lana was happy that Howie couldn't see her as her cheeks flushed red. "That was one time, Howie.."  
"It was...but it was one hell of a good time.."  
She stayed quiet as she hung up, walking to the front door of her apartment. She opened the door seeing a smirking Howie in front of her. Lana rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned her back on him and walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open.  
Howie grinned and shook his head as he entered, closing the door behind him.

He let Lana take her shower as he sat down on the bed, looking around. There wasn't much there. Just a bed with a nightstand, a closet and a small desk with a chair.  
He heard the water shutting off and after a couple of minutes he saw Lana step into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her waist as she was drying her hair.Her skin was a tad red from the hot water.  
She smiled softly. "Hey...I thought you were going to wait in the kitchen?"   
Howie smiled back. "Nah, this way I can look at you when I talk to you."   
Their eyes were locked as Lana finally broke away by turning around and going to her closet. 

"So..you brought breakfast?" She turned around as she grabbed her clean underwear, looking at the brown bag that was sitting next to him.  
Howie smiled softly. "Yeah, your favorite bagels. I was hoping you had the coffee." Lana nodded and smiled pulling up her panties under the towel.  
"Close your eyes." Howie frowned. "What? Lana…"  
Lana pointed out a finger to him. "Close them!" Howie sighed as he closed his eyes. "Geez Lana, why the hell do I need to close them. I've seen you before."  
Lana took her towel off and put her bra on. "That was once Howie and I like for it to stay that way."   
Howie squinted as he opened one of his eyes a bit. "Are you done?"  
Lana chuckled seeing his face as she put on her socks and jeans. "Yeah, you can look now."   
Howie opened his eyes fully, looking at the woman in front of him. He watched her as she put on her sweater, the soft fabric sliding down her soft skin. He could almost feel his fingers caressing her skin again.  
It had felt so good.  
"Howie?" He popped out of his thoughts seeing Lana looking at him. "Breakfast?"   
Howie looked down at the brown bag. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah, let's eat." He stood up, taking the bag with him as he rubbed his neck with his hand. He took in Lana's form as she walked out in front of him.  
Her sweater hugged her upper body but leaned onto her hips, her skinny jeans accentuating her well formed ass. Howie had always liked her ass. It was something he could grab, and he had done that one time.

The rat squeaked as he grabbed it tight with his hand. A soft growl was heard as the rat's head was ripped off it's body making blood spray onto the floor.   
It went quiet, the man was eating in content. His attention was drawn to the door as he saw his Master walking into the room.  
"Nickolas….that's disgusting…" The tall, dark haired man moved over to him.  
"You need to stop eating rats, you'll get sick. Please go back to doing humans again if your need for blood is that high."

The blonde man looked up and back to the rat. He swallowed and threw the severed, little body to the floor as he wiped his mouth with his hand.  
He crawled over to his Master and kneeled next to him as he felt fingers going through his blonde hair.  
"That's much better. I do have a new assignment for you, if you can put your savage side away for awhile." Nick looked up at him, his eyes wide as he hadn't been given an assignment for a long time.  
His Master grinned, seeing the look on his face. "Now stand up straight and let me look at you."  
Nick did as he was told and let his Master observe him.  
"Hmm...you need a shave and your hair is messy, I need you to look clean and slick. Because that's the way Lana likes it."   
Nick nodded but didn't speak.  
His Master looked into his eyes. "Now let me hear you, I know it's been awhile since you spoke.."  
Nick cleared his throat. "I'm glad..you're giving me a new assignment, Sir." His voice was hoarse and it cracked a little but the flowy sound of it made his Master smile.  
"I think you need to make sure your throat is subtle. Take some tea with honey for a few days and just talk out loud. You'll get it in a few days. Now go clean yourself and get dressed, I'll be waiting here for you."  
Nick nodded and his voice was just a whisper as he answered him. "Yes, Sir."  
He turned around and hurried to his sleeping quarters, grabbing some fresh underwear and clothes.  
He gently stepped into the shower and turned the water on, cleaning himself thoroughly. Nick felt the excitement rush through his entire body. He finally was going back out into the field, searching for this woman. It was a while ago since he last used his nose, was he still able to use it?  
He ran his finger under his nose and sniffed. He really needed to focus on getting it back.  
As he finished the scrubbing he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. He looked into the mirror, seeing his Master was right. He really needed a shave and his hair needed to be in order.

He threw the towel into the hamper and put on his boxers as he started to shave himself. He always thought that shaving wet had the softest outcome. He inspected himself when he was done shaving and put on the rest of his clothes.  
Black leather pants and a black t-shirt. His long, black coat with red inlay and his black leather gloves were laying on his bed waiting for him.  
After taking time perfecting his hair, he walked back into his bedroom picking up his coat and putting it on. As he took his gloves, his eyes caught the blink of the blue moonstone necklace that was on his nightstand. It was given to him by his mother and she made him swear that it would be passed on to the woman that would become his other half.  
For a minute, he stopped pulling his glove up and stared at the hypnotizing color.  
He walked over to it and picked it up, his gloved thumb running over the smooth surface. "Lana…." His own voice surprised him, saying her name.  
The stone started to glow softly and Nick closed his eyes, clenching the necklace in his hand.  
He knew there was something about this woman he needed to track down and he also knew it would get him into trouble, finding her. But he couldn't disobey his Master.

"Nickolas!" The stern voice made Nick pop out of his head and back into the present. He sighed and slipped the necklace into his jacket, knowing he was going to need it.  
He walked out of the bedroom and back into the room where his Master was. "What took you so long?" He asked, looking Nick up and down.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I wanted it to be perfect."   
His Master nodded as he rubbed Nick's shoulder. "You're looking good, Nick. I'm sure Lana can't resist you once she's laid her eyes on you. I know it's been awhile but please, try to contain your blood hunger. You can put your teeth in some other female creature when you get back home, I promise."  
Nick nodded and his Master padded his cheek. "Now go and find her. I need her here."   
Nick walked backwards. "Yes, Sir." He turned around as his coat fluttered behind him.   
Kevin smiled. He finally was going to get what he'd wanted. Nick was the best tracker he ever had and a master in seduction. It wouldn't take long before he could sink his teeth into her silky skin.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of coffee cups and the smell of freshly brewed coffee put a smile on Lana's face. Breakfast with Howie was nice this morning but she needed some time alone now that it was almost three o'clock.  
She had stepped into her local coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino, together with a slice of carrot cake.  
Her friend Gabi, short for Gabriella, had called her and asked her to go out to this new club tonight. Lana had accepted the invitation as it had been so long that they had seen each other. And she loved to dance.  
She had met Gabriella when they were in college. After graduating, they both went their separate ways and lost contact. But Lana had found her on Facebook and from there on it was like they'd never separated.  
Gabriella only lived about ten minutes away, which had surprised Lana. She was happy they had reconnected and she couldn't wait to see her again tonight.  
A buzz was being heard in her purse. Lana grabbed her phone as her cappuccino and carrot cake was put in front of her. She smiled up at the woman and thanked her.  
Looking at her phone she saw a text from Howie.

"Hi sweetie, thank you so much for breakfast this morning. Have a great time tonight, I might even go in myself."

Lana smirked. Since she and Howie got intimate that one time, he always seemed to try and go at her again. But she wanted him as a friend not as a lover. Although the sex they had was amazing, Howie wasn't her type of guy.  
He was too sweet, she needed a man that was a bit rugged. That could get her wild side out.  
Other people would describe Lana as the quiet type. With her long, dark hair and almond shaped green eyes, she looked more like a cute doll. But she was a whole other person inside.  
Lana took a sip of her cappuccino and pricked a piece of carrot cake onto her fork. She sighed happily when the silky frosting hit her tongue, together with the spicy taste of the carrot cake. It was her favorite.  
She looked outside and saw it started to rain. A sigh and soft whimper escaped her, she didn't bring an umbrella with her.  
At least she had a reason to stay a bit longer now, enjoying the warmth of the coffee shop. She took another sip and drifted off into her thoughts.

Nick pulled up the collar of his coat as it started to rain. He couldn't be bothered as he had been in a lot more worse situations. He had to thank his Master for still being here. Nick got into this fight between two vampire clans. One of the members was his own brother. It was a shock when he learned that his brother had joined one of the clans, especially because he had sworn Nick never to get caught up in those things.  
But vampires are sly when it comes to getting new members. They give you the world, promise you things. They go to great lengths to get you where they want you to be. And once you've taken the bait, they reel you in and you've become their property.   
Nick shook his head. It was sad losing his brother, he loved him. But the bond between them hadn't been that good.   
His Master had pulled him out of the fight. Nick was injured and Kevin had taken him home. He cared for him and the only thing Nick could do was to stay with him and serve him.   
The rain was starting to drench his coat as he crossed the street. 

He still hadn't picked up anything he could work with. Although he wasn't a vampire, his sense of smell was far better than most vampires. That's why he was so good at tracking.  
He grumbled, knowing he had to bring some disappointing news to his Master.  
Nick walked the streets for another few hours as darkness fell. He hadn't picked up a thing and decided to return home.  
He already was preparing himself for the outburst of his Master as he walked up the block where his house was.   
Nick walked up the stairs and opened the front door as water was dripping off his face. He closed the door gently but his eyes shut tight, hearing his voice.  
"Nickolas……"  
Nick turned to his Master, seeing him looking Nick up and down. "So..tell me you have good news."  
Nick sighed and swallowed.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Sir...there was nothing I could pick up…I...I don't think it's a very good idea to go and…." His words were cut off by the firm fingers around his throat. He felt his windpipe being pushed in as he started to gasp for air. Nick was lifted off the floor as Kevin's eyes pierced into his.  
"Don't you EVER do that again…..you don't tell me what to do! Remember who saved you! You need to go back out there and find her, am I clear?!"  
Kevin threw Nick down onto the floor, regretting it immediately. "Just go…" He turned around and walked away, leaving Nick coughing as he tried to get back onto his feet. He leaned against the wall as he tried to calm down, feeling air coming back into his lungs again.  
He finally got back up and wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he looked at himself in the hall mirror. He needed to make himself presentable again, his hair was a wet mess due to the rain.   
It had gone quiet in the house and he was wondering what his Master was doing as he took the stairs back up to the bathroom and his bedroom.  
He threw off his wet jacket and went into the bathroom as he dried his hair and restyled it. A soft smile curled his lips, looking at himself in the mirror.  
He was going to find Lana and he knew just the way to do it.  
With renewed energy he stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed a clean, dry coat from his closet as he headed downstairs.  
He was happy to see that it had stopped raining as he opened the front door and walked back into the fresh air of the night.

Lana stood in front of her closet in only her underwear, showing off the snake tattoo on her back. She wanted to go a bit daring tonight as she was craving for some male attention.  
Suddenly her phone went off and she answered it, going through the rack of clothes. “Gabi! Are you ready for tonight girl?” The other woman chuckled on the other end. “Well, glad to hear you’re so up for it! Have you chosen your outfit yet?”   
Lana shook her head. “No, I’m going through it right now. I want to wear something daring tonight.”   
Gabi laughed. “Girl, you could wear a potato sack and you’d still look hot!” Lana smiled. “Thanks.” She grabbed a silver top that had crossed straps on the back and some black skinny jeans. “I think I have my outfit Gabi. See you in an hour!”   
Gabi said her goodbyes and Lana hung up, putting on some Nirvana to get her in the mood. Lana was more into rock than Gabi was. She was a boy band girl, not that Lana didn’t like listening to the poppy songs but she preferred the harder music more.  
She already had her shower and now she could put her attention to her clothing. Picking up the sleeveless, silver top she smiled.   
It would show off her snake tattoo that was curling between her shoulder blades.  
She threw it over her head and pulled on her black, skinny jeans. Smiling wide as she looked into the mirror, her top was a cropped top so it showed off the skin of her tight stomach.  
The black jeans accentuated her hips and ass.  
Lana smiled in content. This would certainly draw some attention. She brushed her hair and started doing makeup, excited for the night to come.

Nick picked up speed as he started running, His black coat was fluttering behind him as he went faster and faster. As he got to his acquired speed, he put one foot onto the wall and pulled himself up against it as he crawled upwards towards the roof. This was one skill he had learned when he was young. He could crawl up onto walls and get to the rooftops of all types of buildings.  
As he stepped over the edge over the roof he looked around. He had an all around view of the busy city. All he needed to do was find a good spot and let his nose do the job.  
Nick started humming softly as he installed himself, looking downwards onto the lights of cars and traffic lights. His eyes scanned the buildings one by one as he tried to startup his scent, already smelling all kinds of things.  
He shook his head at the wrong scent, over and over. Looking at his watch he saw it was 11pm, people would go out into the night soon as clubs started to open their doors.  
It took about another forty minutes before Nick finally picked up a scent. He stood up, scanning the buildings. It came from club Neon.  
This was a new club that had just opened their doors a few weeks ago. Nick grinned as he started walking over the rooftops, climbing across chimneys and windows as he worked his way down until his feet touched the pavement again.  
He tugged his coat back into place as a grin formed back onto his face. She was there and he was going to get her.

Gabi and Lana laughed as they stood in line at club Neon. Gabi was the one that had gone here before and told Lana about it. They went out a few times and it had become their regular club to go out and dance.  
As they came closer Gabi nudged her arm. “Hey...there’s a cutie a few heads down.” Lana turned and looked past Gabi as she was being met by Howie’s eyes. He smiled and waved softly. Lana chuckled. “Girl, that’s Howie, my best friend. You can have him.” Gabi smiled. “He’s cute!”   
The bouncer finally let them in after showing their ID’s and Lana was met by thumping music in her ears and flashing lights. It always took a bit for her to get used to it.  
Gabi pulled her to the bar and sat down. “We need a drink first!” She almost yelled into Lana’s ear. Lana smiled and nodded. “The usual?” Gabi asked as the bartender came her way. Lana put up her thumb as she looked around.  
All different kinds of people were pouring in. She loved it when it was packed.  
Gabi gave her her drink and held up her own. “To a great night and some good fun and male attention!” She winked as they toasted with their glasses, Lana taking a sip of her orange vodka.  
She saw Howie walk in and he grinned at her, giving her his signature wink. He never could do without it when he saw her.  
Howie walked off into the crowd til Lana couldn’t see him no more. She turned back to her drink but halfway her eyes caught the sight of someone she hadn’t seen here before.  
He was tall, had blonde perfectly styled hair and was dressed in black. Lana’s eyes roamed his body. His t-shirt was tight around his chest, she could see he was fit.  
Under his sleeves were hints of tattoos peeking out and she could see he had one on his wrist as well as the lights hit his body.  
He was wearing black leather pants and black shoes. She held her eyes on him as she slowly turned to her drink, picking it up and drinking it down completely.  
The man was still standing there like he was looking for something or someone.

He turned his head and when his eyes met hers she almost fell off her barstool. Gabi could feel her friend pushing against her back as she turned around. “You okay there?”  
Lana started to blush and nodded. “Uhm...yeah..I got out of balance.” Gabi chuckled. “You didn’t have that much to drink yet.” Looking past Lana. She saw the tall, blonde man looking at them. “Oh...I can see why…” She smiled as she tugged her hair behind her ear.  
“Lana, he’s coming your way hun.” Lana looked up as she tried to get back onto her barstool. The man walked past her, giving her a smirk that sent a spark through Lana’s body.  
He sat down on the other side of the bar, looking straight into Lana’s eyes.  
Gabi leaned close to her ear. “Who’s that...damn he looks good.” Lana nodded softly. “Yeah he does, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him before.  
A hand startled Lana as she looked behind her. “Hi sweetie.” She was met by Howie’s eyes and a wide smile. Lana smiled back. “H..hey...so you came after all?” Howie nodded and glanced at Gabi. “You’re gonna introduce me to your friend?”   
Lana nodded and introduced Gabi as her eyes went back to the blonde man who was still sitting across from her, drinking a bottle of beer.  
Lana started to feel uncomfortable and slid off her barstool, seeing Gabi and Howie chatting away. She walked to the other side of the dancefloor as she walked into the toilets.  
Lana moved over to the faucet and turned on the water, splashing her wrists under the cool water. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw she was blushing. As she finally felt the heat leaving her body she went back into the club and onto the dancefloor. Maybe she could dance it off.  
Not paying attention where the blonde man was she started to dance and let her mind go with the music.  
It didn’t take long til she felt a pair of large hands on her stomach and warm breath against her ear. “That’s a dangerous tattoo you got there…” He pulled her against him as Lana looked up behind her. It was the blonde man from the bar. Her green eyes met his and a shiver went down her spine.  
Normally she would have tried to get loose but something held her there, she felt safe in an odd way. His fingertips softly touched her bare skin as they swayed together.

Nick took in her scent as it spread across his body. He felt his blood hunger grow but there was something else there. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. His body felt warm and it was tingling.  
His hands moved to her hips as he swirled Lana around, looking into her eyes. She had a surprised look on her face but her eyes were radiating. At least, it looked that way as the lights hit them over and over again. They were a beautiful, emerald green.  
He smiled at her as he leaned forward, pushing away a strand of hair that was in her face. His lips softly touched her cheek.  
He could feel her shiver again and he grinned softly before pulling away.  
The music kept going and Lana couldn't believe this man. He had some kind of effect on her and she was intrigued. Not to mention his clear blue eyes that seem to hypnotize her.

Suddenly she was pushed into his arms as a couple of people seemed to have gotten into an argument, pushing against them. Nick instinctively wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from any harm.   
Two men started a fist fight and Nick pulled Lana behind him. "Stay there!"   
Nick stepped in and pulled one of the men off the floor and into the air as he looked at him. "Knock it off or go outside if you want to knock someone cold!" The man was surprised at his strength and nodded frantically as Nick put him down.  
The other one looked at the scene in front of him and crawled back onto his feet as he scrambled into the crowd, away from Nick.  
The other clubbers looked at him. "Anyone else want to start something?!" He asked and looked around as most people shook their heads and turned back around, picking up where they had left off.  
Lana stood there in amazement as she saw him walking towards her. His face turned soft as he planted his hands on her arms. "Are you ok?"   
She nodded softly. "Yes, I...thank you..I guess.." Nick smiled softly. "Come on, let's get something to drink."   
Lana let him put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the crowd back to the bar. Gabi and Howie were nowhere to be seen as Lana sat back down, looking at the blonde man.  
"I..don't even know your name…" She asked as Nick ordered two drinks and sat next beside her.  
"I'm Nick….pleased to meet you." He smirked and held out his hand.  
Lana giggled and shook his hand, feeling it envelope her hand completely.  
"I'm Lana." Nick smiled a warm smile and nodded.  
Lana was surprised with the warmth and kindness of Nick. On the outside he seemed cold and strong but there was a lot more about him and she really wanted to know more about him.  
"So, I've been coming here a lot but I haven't seen you here before."   
Nick nodded. "That's true. I just moved here and I heard this was the place to be so...here I am." There was that smile again.  
Lana felt herself blush as she heard her name. "Lana!!! There you are!!" Gabi ran up to her, pulling Howie along with her. "I've been searching all over for you but I see you've got company." Gabi turned to Nick and smiled. Nick smiled back. "Hi."

Howie laid his eyes on the blonde man next to Lana. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Howie. Lana's best friend." Nick took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Howie."  
Gabi smiled and held out her hand as well. "Gabriella, but Gabi to friends." Nick took her hand and smiled playfully. "Gabi.."   
Gabi still held her hand into Nick's as she looked at Lana, seeing the look on her face she swiftly pulled it back.  
"So...uhm..want to go and have a drink together?" She asked, looking back at Howie.  
Howie was still looking at Nick, wondering what the hell Lana was thinking. He had to be one of those fashion boys, looking at his hair. There wasn't even one strand out of place.  
Nick slipped off his bar stool, standing next to Lana as he smiled at Howie. Howie managed to get a smile on his face but he’d rather punch the jerk.  
Lana turned around looking at Howie. “Are you coming?” Howie nodded and turned his attention back to his best friend, producing a true smile on his face.  
Nick took in Howie’s body language, knowing he was going to be just a minor glitch. Nothing Nick couldn’t handle.  
Lana turned back to Nick as she smiled up at him. “Let’s go and get to the quieter side of the club.” Nick smiled and nodded as Lana started to walk away, Gabi beside her. Nick took her in from behind, she had a booty that was all American. He never had a thing for those stick thin girls, he liked a girl with curves.

As he started to walk after the girls he was stopped by Howie. He looked at him with questioning eyes as Howie moved closer.  
“Don’t you dare try and pull something on Lana. I’ll be watching you…” Howie gave him an angry stare as he moved away and followed the girls.  
Nick grinned softly, not feeling threatened by the small latino. He was no match for him.  
He walked after the girls and Howie as they got into a quieter section of the club. The music wasn’t as loud and there were plush couches and tables, all surrounding a round bar. The lighting wasn’t as dark here and it had a soft glow to it.  
Lana and Gabi already found a spot and were waiting for the men to join them.  
Gabi smiled seeing the two walking towards them as she leaned into her best friend. “They do look yummy don’t they?” Lana giggled. “Yes….they do..”   
Nick sat next to Lana, kissing her softly on her cheek which made her blush a bit. Gabi smiled seeing the two and took Howie’s hand. “Come on, we’re going to get some drinks!” Howie looked up at her. “But I just sat down!”  
Gabi pulled him up. “And now you’re coming with me! Come on!” Howie huffed as he was dragged back along the floor.  
Nick softly pushed Lana’s hair back behind her ear as he smiled at her. “You know, red suits you well.”  
Lana felt her cheeks getting even more red as she looked down. Nick lifted her chin back up, looking into her eyes. “Don’t hide from me….you’re beautiful.” Lana smiled. “Thank you…”   
Nick softly let his fingers glide through her hair which made Lana shiver a bit. What was this man doing to her?  
He looked into her eyes as he moved in closer. He could smell her blood and it made him hungry but it was off limits, not even mentioning the feelings she gave him.  
Lana held her breath as she saw him moving in closer, his blue eyes piercing into hers.   
Nick almost touched her lips as the voice of Gabi pierced through the moment.  
“Drinks!” She put them down and pushed against Nick as she wanted to sit next to her best friend, ruining the moment. “Shit, Gabi!” Lana looked up at her feeling angry she had ruined it. Gabi looked down. “What? You wanted a drink, I got some!”   
Lana rolled her eyes as Nick rubbed her back softly, letting her know it was okay.

Gabi smiled back at Nick. “So..where are you from? What do you do?"  
Nick looked at her. This was the moment to put his poker face on and lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin dragged the woman into the basement and pushed her down. She stared up at him as she was shaking. "P...please..what are you going to do to me?! Please let me go…."   
His eyes narrowed. "Oh, you wish I was going to do things to you my dear. I'm sorry but you're for Nickolas…." The woman got up and tried to run past him but Kevin caught her wrist and pulled her back. She was no match for his strength.   
"Oh no you don't! I want you to strip down and be ready when he comes home, do you understand me?" He pulled her close, looking into her eyes as his own turned red.  
The woman swallowed. This was her profession but she'd never encountered a man like this before. Neither did she know this would be her last night on this Earth.  
She nodded softly and with that Kevin let her go slowly as he walked towards the basement door.  
He turned around, seeing the woman taking her clothes off. He closed the door and locked it.

Gabi looked at him as Nick just told her where he was from and what he did for a living. She smiled and nodded. "Well, it's good to see a new face in the crowd."   
Nick smiled back. "It's great to meet new people." Nick looked into her eyes which made her blush. Howie noticed and grabbed her hand. "Come...I wanna dance with you." Gabi looked at Howie and smiled as she saw him wink at her. Howie pulled her up into his arms and softly kissed her cheek.   
Lana looked at the two and really wished he and Gabi would become a thing. Howie deserved a good woman and Gabi was perfect for him. She watched them walk to the dancefloor as she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his warm body.  
Nick whispered in her ear. "Now that we're alone….want to get back to where we were interrupted?" Lana looked up into his eyes. They seemed to shine bright and it pulled her in completely.  
She leaned up as she placed a hand on his cheek. Nick pulled her closer as he leaned in.  
His soft lips touched hers and it was like electricity flowed through them. Lana felt a warm, tingling feeling through her body. She had never felt like this before.  
Nick deepened the kiss as he felt her whole being shift into him. He felt one with her and he never wanted it to stop.   
Lana pulled away as she softly got some air, still looking into his eyes.  
"Nick….this...I…" Nick smiled softly. "Shhhh…" He put a finger onto her lips. "Don't say anything, just feel." He leaned back in as he kissed her again. Lana wrapped her arms around him. Was Nick the one she'd waited for for so long?

Nick's kisses shifted from her lips to her cheek and neck. Lana lost herself completely in the arms of this man. But if she didn't stop him now they would be naked in seconds.  
Nick felt her neck pulsing under his lips. His blood hunger had never been this high before but he didn't want to damage her. He knew his Master would have someone ready for him when he returned home.  
He also knew that Lana wasn't meant for him but he couldn't ignore all the feelings either.  
Nick sighed softly as he planted one last kiss onto her neck, pulling away. Lana was surprised at the loss of contact and looked at him. "Are you ok?"   
Nick smiled at her. "Yes, but I need to get home. I have an important meeting tomorrow."   
Lana nodded and looked at her watch. It was getting late. "Wait here." She got up and walked over to Gabi and Howie, telling them she was going home.  
Gabi and Howie hugged her and wished her a goodnight.  
She walked back over to Nick and smiled. "Are you going to walk me home then?" Nick stood up and smiled back. "Sure."  
They both walked to where they left their coats and put them on. Nick put his hands into his pockets as he felt the moon stone necklace in one of them. He looked down and pulled it up a bit, just enough to see that it was glowing brightly.  
He sighed and knew exactly what this meant. But she wasn't for him, he needed to deliver her to his Master.  
"Hey, earth to Nick!" Lana pushed his arm making Nick let go of the necklace, looking back up at her. "Yeah..sorry. I'm ready to go." Lana smiled happily and took his hand.  
There was that warm, tingling feeling again. It was like her skin melted with his.

Nick walked her home and when they arrived, Lana softly smiled at him. “Thank you for taking me home.” Nick smiled back. “It was the least I can do.”  
Lana moved in closer and looked into his eyes. “I had a really great time tonight.”   
Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “So have I.”   
Lana softly kissed him, not wanting him to go.  
Nick kissed her back moaning softly. He wanted her badly but he couldn’t. He pulled away and stroked her cheek. “I need to go…”  
Lana looked at him and nodded softly. “When will I see you again? You can have my phone number if you want?” Nick chuckled softly. “I don’t have a phone…”   
Lana looked surprised. “You don’t?” Nick shook his head. “No, but I know where you live now, so I can come visit you.”   
Lana smiled. “Yes...how about tomorrow? We could get breakfast at the cafe.” Nick smiled. “I’d love that, I’ll pick you up at 11am.” Lana nodded and kissed him again as it started to rain. “You better go or you’ll get drenched.”   
Nick pulled her in for one last kiss before letting her go and pulling up the collar of his coat. “See you tomorrow then.” He smirked and turned around, disappearing into the darkness.  
Lana watched him disappear and hurried back inside, where it was warm.  
She closed the front door and leaned against it. She had never met anyone like Nick before and she definitely wanted more. Smiling happily as she went up the stairs and to her bedroom, trying to get some sleep.

Nick hurried through the rain as it started to pour. He growled softly, feeling his blood hunger grow. He needed someone, something, before he would grab a stranger off the streets to still his hunger. He turned around the corner as he saw his home and made his way to the front door, throwing himself into the house as he slammed it shut.  
His breathing was heavy and the water was dripping from his coat as he heard his Master's voice.  
"Well..look what the cat dragged in." Kevin looked into Nick's eyes. "Go to the basement and get your fix, we'll talk after."  
Nick nodded firmly and rushed down the basement, unlocking the door and seeing a naked woman curled on the floor. She gasped softly, seeing the tall man in front of her.  
Nick took off his coat and threw it onto the floor which made the woman jump up a bit.  
He moved closer and kneeled beside her, the woman burying her face in her arms. Nick brought his fingers to her face and carefully pulled it towards him, making her look up at him.  
"No...no..no..there's no reason to hide." He smiled softly as his eyes roamed her body.  
"You are beautiful."  
The woman relaxed a little as Nick always did before he had his way with them.  
She was still shivering as he pulled her to her feet.  
"Now, let me look at you.." He circled around her and nodded in contentment. "Master did a good job finding you…" He roughly pulled her close, looking into her eyes as he growled. "What a shame.."  
Her eyes went wide as she felt him pushing her back down to the floor, her arms bending behind her back.  
"N...no..no please!!!" Nick grinned, licking his lips and leaning down as he ripped the flesh from her neck, leaving an agonizing scream from the woman.

Kevin smiled softly. He could hear the woman, which meant Nick was getting what he needed. He never was there with him when Nick fed on humans but he knew it wasn't a pretty sight.  
It went quiet, meaning the woman had passed out and bled to death as Nick was feeding from her.  
After thirty minutes he heard the basement door slam shut and Nick walking up the stairs to the bathroom. He expected Nick to be clean, presenting himself back to his Master.  
Nick turned on the shower and stepped out of his clothes and under the hot water.  
Small streams of red trailed down his body and onto the shower floor as he washed the blood off of him.  
He scrubbed himself clean and sighed softly, not getting the thought of Lana out of his head. He needed to clear his mind before he got back to his Master.  
He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. Nick focused on the simple tasks he was doing and slowly, the thought of Lana, disappeared out of his head.  
He grabbed some clean underwear and clothes, putting them on. He went back to the bathroom and did his hair, he was ready to see his Master again.

Kevin looked up as he saw Nick entering the room. “Are you full?” He asked as he stood up from his chair. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Nick answered and lowered his head out of respect.  
Kevin moved over to the blonde man and stopped in front of him, inches away from Nick’s face.  
“And how did things go with Lana?” Nick slowly looked up and swallowed. “Very well Sir. You’ll have her here soon.”   
Kevin narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t expect anything less from you..as long as you do as I say.” Nick felt his blood starting to boil. “Yes, Sir.”   
Kevin nodded softly. “Good, I expect her to be here within two days. Do you think you can do that for me?” Nick nodded silently. Two days.  
His Master padded his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you...you’ve become such a great tracker.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” Nick answered softly.

“Good. Now you’ll have the night off. Go as you please but I expect you to return home before I go to sleep. Am I clear?” Nick's eyes went wide. His Master never let him have the night off. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” He bowed his head, waiting for his Master to release him.  
“You can go, Nickolas.” Nick walked backwards thanking him. He turned and grabbed his coat, rushing out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana had discarded her clothes and had slipped into her nighty as she stepped into her bed. She sighed softly, looking up at the ceiling. His smell was still around her and she could feel his warmth still on her skin.  
This was the first time any man had given her these feelings, sensations that were new to her. She really wanted to see him again tomorrow and spend some more time with him.  
She turned onto her side, looking at the curtain that was gently swaying as a soft breeze flowed through the open window. Lana closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He picked up his speed as he saw the familiar street getting into sight. Nick was happy to see that Lana’s home was on the corner. He stopped beside her house and looked up as he listened to the quiet night. Nick had always loved the night, where everything turned peaceful.  
He scanned the upper level of the house and noticed one window standing open. He smiled softly and walked backwards a few steps.  
This wasn’t going to be easy, as he needed speed and the right angle to get up the wall. Nick stopped at the desired distance and bolted off as he ran towards the house, jumping onto the brick wall. His fingers clinging to the bricks as he pulled himself up fast, preventing him from falling.  
He finally reached the open window and pulled himself up slowly as he pushed the window open a bit further. Nick looked into the room, seeing Lana asleep. He smiled softly and quietly stepped into her bedroom as he walked over to her.  
Her breathing was soft and had the same rhythm which meant she was in a peaceful sleep.

Nick couldn’t help but stand there and watch her. She was beautiful, even asleep. His hand automatically reached for his pocket as he pulled out the moonstone necklace. It was shining brightly as he held it in his hand. He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering the words his Mother said to him. Nick knew Lana was the one he was meant to be with, the signs were there but he couldn’t commit to her. She belonged to his Master.  
He put the necklace back into his pocket as he quietly sat down beside her, softly removing a strand of hair from her face.  
Lana shifted gently, feeling something on her face. Her hand going to her cheek, suddenly feeling warm fingers.  
Nick watched her as her eyes opened, looking straight at him. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up. “NICK?! What….! What...how did you get in here?!”  
Nick held up his hands as he saw her crawl against the headboard, pulling the blankets over her body. “Shhh...calm down. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” Nick assured her as he smiled softly at her.  
"Lana...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." Lana looked at him, her eyes wide open. "How did you get in here anyway?"  
Nick turned his head to the window and back to her. Her eyes darted back and forth. "Through….through the window?? But...how did you…"  
Nick smiled softly. "I….climbed."  
Lana frowned. "You...climbed up the wall..who are you, Spiderman?"  
Nick chuckled. "Well...I wish I was but no. I've mastered wall climbing since I was little. It's just about speed and jumping at the right angle."  
Lana stayed quiet for a bit, not knowing what to think of it. "You know...you could've just rang the doorbell. I would've let you in." Nick nodded and got up. "Yes, that's what I should've done. I'm sorry..I better get going."  
Lana watched him walk back towards the window. She didn't want him to leave. "Nick...no…" She hesitated if this was the right thing to do. "Please...stay."  
Nick had his hands on the window sill as he turned around. "You want me to stay?" He looked at her, seeing her all alone in her bed. He wanted nothing more than to crawl next to her, hold her, kiss her.  
Lana nodded. "Please?"  
Nick let go of the window sill and walked back over to her. He knew that what he was bound to do was wrong but it could be the only one time he would have with her.  
He sat down on the bed next to her.  
Lana lowered her blanket, revealing her nighty. Nick smiled softly, seeing Lana letting her guard down.

"Lana, are you sure you want me to stay? I mean, we really don't know each other that well." Lana shrugged. "Says the man who crawls through my window in the middle of the night."  
Nick started to blush a bit. "Okay, you've got me there."  
Lana smiled softly and moved over to him until her face was a few inches away from his. Nick looked into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes.  
She leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his. Nick pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. The warmth that ran through Lana felt so good, it felt like home. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her on the bed.  
Nick moaned softly and pulled away looking into her eyes. Lana smiled softly as she saw a sparkle in his eyes, this was the man she needed to be with.  
Nick pulled away as he got off of her and stood upright looking down at her. Lana looked at him with questioning eyes which made Nick smirk. He slowly pulled off his coat, placing it carefully onto her chair in front of her desk. He knew that the moonstone necklace was still in there and it would shine brightly now that they were together.  
He gently crawled back over her as he started to kiss her neck which made her moan softly. Nick decided to take this risk, he couldn’t resist her even if he knew that he was going to be in big trouble when he would return to his Master.  
Lana’s hands started to run down his back and found his shirt, pulling it up. Nick pulled it off of him while kissing her passionately. The fire in him started to burn and he wanted her naked.

Lana’s eyes ran down his chest, taking in his tattooed arms, they looked strong and she knew she would feel safe when she would be in them. Her hands trailed over his arms, along his chest which made Nick shiver.  
He was touched by a woman before but Lana made him feel things that were on another level, something that was hidden deep inside of him.  
In return his hands roamed over her body, pushing her nighty up as his strong hands touched the soft skin of her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples gently. Lana arched up a bit as she closed her eyes, feeling Nick’s lips trailing down her neck, touching her collarbone.  
It was like he was exploring every inch of her.  
Lana lifted herself up so Nick could push the soft silk off of her, leaving her in her panties. He smiled softly while he looked at her, she was beautiful.  
She pulled him back in, giving him a searing kiss as Nick hooked his thumbs behind her panties pushing it down. Lana pulled her legs out of it as Nick tossed it onto the floor, sucking and grazing her neck. His fire lit up inside of him, moving his kisses gently down to her breasts as he stayed there.   
Lana sighed, she had never felt something like this before and she wanted to enjoy every second of it. She felt his lips going down to her stomach as he didn’t miss a spot. Her hands started to tug on the hem of his pants which made Nick stop kissing her as he pulled off his shoes and quickly pulled off his pants, along with his boxer briefs.  
Lana looked at him in awe. He looked so powerful, even naked. He had an amazing physique, everything was right.  
“Are you done staring?” He suddenly asked which made Lana snap out of her thoughts. She smiled softly. “I could stare at you all day and night.”   
Nick smirked as he crawled back on top of her, pushing her legs apart with his own. “Could you now….and would you only stare or would you touch me?” Lana’s hand moved down his stomach, touching the base of his hardened length. She gasped, feeling the warmth that radiated off it.  
Nick’s lips softly kissed her ear as he whispered. “Please...let me make you mine…”   
Lana was overwhelmed with emotions and feelings as she answered softly. “I want to be yours…”   
With that answer, Nick let him slide himself into her as he groaned. He leaned onto the bed with his right arm as he wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her against him.  
Lana groaned, as she felt Nick starting to thrust into her. His lips were everywhere, holding her tightly against him. She felt safe and she never wanted it to stop.

Nick felt himself melt into her body, the feeling of becoming one with her was overwhelming and it made it feel like he was home. This was where he belonged.  
Pushing away any thoughts of his Master, he focused on himself and making Lana feel good. He thrusted deep inside of her, feeling his high building up already.  
Lana had wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his neck as he held her up. She felt so safe in his strong embrace as the hot pool in her stomach started to travel upwards and knowing her high would be there soon.  
“Nick….I’m so close…” She moaned softly as Nick tugged at her bottom lip. “Come on baby...let’s cum together. Let me feel you…”Nick started panting, his body still rocking with her.  
Lana couldn’t hold on much longer and she arched up against him as her high rushed through her. “Oh God!! NICK!!!”   
Nick closed his eyes as he tightened his grip around her, groaning loudly his own release spilling into her body.   
“Nickolas!!” His eyes shot open hearing his voice. He let go of Lana as she gently fell back onto the mattress. She opened her eyes panting hard and looked at him, seeing nothing but terror on his face.  
“Nick? Nick….are you okay..”   
“Nickolas…….!” The voice made it clear he was being serious. Nick kissed Lana quickly and got up. “I...I’m so sorry...I need..to go..” He started to get dressed quickly as Lana looked at him. “Wait...what…?! Did I do something wrong? Where are you going?!”   
Nick shook his head. “No...you were perfect..I just forgot about something and I really need to go…” He pulled his coat back on and looked at her, sighing softly. Her body still had the afterglow and it hurt him that he had to leave her behind.  
He moved over to her stroking her cheek. “I’m so sorry...I...I’ll come back soon.” He kissed her lovingly and walked over to the window. He climbed out of it and jumped down into the front garden as he bolted off.  
Lana quickly scooted off the bed, pulling the nighty over her head as she reached the window. "Nick!"   
The soft wind stroked her flushed cheeks as she realized he was truly gone.

Nick's throat went dry as he turned the corner into his street, slowing down until he was walking a normal pace. He didn't want to go home because he knew what was waiting there for him.  
As he approached the front door he swallowed loudly, clenching his hand around the door knob, pushing the door open.   
He didn't have the chance to shut it as he was being gripped by his throat by an invisible force. He was pushed up into midair, his legs squirming beneath him.  
"I trusted you!!" His Master's voice cutting through him.  
Nick's hands clawed at the invisible hand that was holding him up. All of a sudden he was being turned around as he flew through the air, against the wall. His head banging against it, making him groan loudly as he slid down onto the floor.   
The pain felt sharp as he felt a kick into his stomach making him buckle.  
"I don't care how you do it.. just bring Lana here! If you're not here with her tomorrow, I WILL kill you, Nickolas…!" The growling voice made Nick tremble.

Nick knew he had to answer his Master. A soft sound escaped his lips. "Yes..Master…" Another kick in his stomach. "I can't hear you Nickolas!" Nick tried to bite his tears away, his teeth piercing through the skin making his lip bleed. "YES, MASTER!!"   
Kevin appeared before him, looking down on him. "Good boy. Now go and sleep."   
His Master turned around as he saw him walk away. Nick started to sob. He knew this was going all wrong, he should've never taken the assignment but he had never disobeyed his Master.  
He crawled into a bundle and stayed there on the floor, exhausted. His eyes turned heavy and he didn't care if he was going to sleep on the floor.

Lana sighed, hearing the silence of the night around her. She slowly pulled the window towards her, closing it.  
As she stepped back, a sharp object pushed up into her foot. Lana quickly moved her foot and looked down at the object that was teasing her. It was a necklace. She frowned and picked it up not remembering she had a necklace like that.   
It was a beautiful shaped stone and it had some sort of blue glow to it. As her fingers softly touched the stone, it started to glow even more.   
Lana's eyes widened, intrigued by this necklace and what it was doing.   
She sat down at her desk and pulled out her hand mirror from one of the drawers. Her hands slowly lifted the necklace to her neck, putting it on. She picked up the mirror and looked at herself.  
The moment her image looked back at her it was like she was pulled into someone's mind.  
Images of Nick and an older woman were flooding her head. "She's yours…...never leave her…….don't let him take her…."  
Lana's hand grabbed the necklace and pulled it off her neck, snapping the chain. She threw it onto the floor, her eyes wide as she breathed heavily. Still not understanding what just had happened she crawled back into bed, pulling the blankets over her.  
She started to question what all of this was. Who was Nick and what was this necklace that was laying on her floor.  
The only way she could shut her mind off was to close her eyes and go to sleep. Her last thought was of Nick, holding her as they were as one.

After what felt like hours of sleep, Nick opened his eyes, his sore body reminding him of the way his Master had been with him. That and the hardwood floor he was still laying on.  
He groaned as he made himself sit up slowly, rubbing his neck and wincing with every small move he was making.  
His Master didn’t held back and he knew that Lana’s life was in danger.   
Nick looked through the windows, it was starting to get light which meant his Master would be going to sleep. He slowly pushed himself upwards, leaning against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He was certain about some bruised ribs and his bottom lip was swollen.  
Lana was going to ask some questions but he had to go and get her before it was too late.  
Nick had made his decision, he had finally found his other half and no one was going to come between them. Not even his Master.  
He stumbled towards the front door, his hand sinking into the pocket of his coat. His eyes shot open not feeling the necklace. “Shit!!” He tried the other pocket but was met with another empty one.  
He turned around in panic searching the floor, hoping to see a glimpse of the blue shine but it was dark everywhere. The sun started to peek through and Nick knew he had no time to waste if he wanted to get Lana safe.  
Nick opened the front door and closed it gently, not wanting to wake his Master as he bolted off to go and get Lana.


	5. Chapter 5

The soft, orange glow of sunrise started to fill the air as Nick approached Lana's house. It was still very early and there was no one to be seen on the streets.  
Nick looked up at her bedroom window. It was closed.  
He remembered their conversation about him not using the front door. Nick chuckled softly and walked over to the front door. He pushed the doorbell and waited.

There was no sound or anything that Lana was going to answer the door. Maybe she was still asleep?  
Nick started to knock onto the door and with the second knock, the door gently opened.  
He looked at the door, his hand still in midair wanting to finish his knock. A daunting feeling was creeping up his back hearing nothing but silence inside the house.  
Nick pushed the door open and stayed outside, scanning the hallway.

"Lana?" 

With no answer to be heard he stepped inside, slowly moving down the hallway into the living room. He looked around as he moved through the room, the kitchen and back to the hallway.  
His heart started to race as he walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Her door was open and he could see her blanket and pillow were scattered onto the floor.  
Nick hurried inside as fear took over.

"Lana?!" He looked around in panic as his eyes turned to the floor. A soft blue shine caught his eye. He bent down and picked up the familiar necklace, clenching his fingers around it.  
Nick closed his eyes as the sounds and voices flooded his mind.  
He could see Lana's beautiful eyes but they were filled with fear. Screams were heard as they called out for him. "NIIICCCKKKK!!!!!"  
Blackness returned and shards of trees were in front of him.  
The sudden sound of his Master's laugh made him shiver.

"Oh Nickolas…..are you ready to play some hide and seek?"

His laughter became demonic. "You wouldn't listen to me, would you. NEVER trust a Vampire!"

The last image was of Lana being held into his Master's arms, tears streaming down her face as her eyes were filled with fear.  
And then it went black.  
Nick opened up his eyes again. He clenched his jaws as rage was filling him. Quickly putting the necklace back into his pocket as he bolted downstairs and outside. His body took over, running along the streets. The necklace in his pocket was showing him the way to his other half and he knew exactly where to go.  
After running for quite sometime he finally reached the forest. Nick stopped and looked deep into the forest, only the sounds of a few birds could be heard. No sign of Lana or his Master.  
He started to slowly walk into the forest and started to pick up his pace, he had to find Lana before who knew what his Master was planning to do to her.  
The sun started to shine more brightly and sometimes threw her beams through the thick forest, providing Nick with some light.  
He stopped suddenly, looking at the scene in front of him. He had found her but wasn’t sure what to think of it.  
Nick quickly grabbed his silver knife from the inside of his jacket and into the back pocket of his pants. He had always worn it inside his jacket but he had a feeling he would be needing it very soon.

In the middle of an open space in the forest he saw her floating in mid air. Lana was wrapped up into a white sheet and he could only see the back of her body.  
Nick started to walk over to her and the closer he got the more nervous he became. As Lana started to turn around slowly, Nick saw a dark trail of some sort down the white sheet.  
His eyes widened, seeing it drip onto the forest ground. It was blood.  
Lana was now in full view but only her head was showing, along with a large blood stain on the sheet. She had her eyes closed but he could hear her moan softly as her breathing was heavy. Nick catched his breath seeing his love like that.  
He quickly ran over to her, wanting to help her but he was immediately slammed back against a tree.

“Nah..ahhhh...Nickolas..” 

Nick groaned as he rubbed his head, trying to get up quickly. His eyes meeting the barrel of a gun that was pointing at him.

“So nice of you to drop by but I think this game is over.” His Master growled looking at the one he had cared for all this time.  
“You’re such a disappointment.”  
Nick looked up wondering why his Master wasn’t dying because of the sun. Kevin saw the confused look on his face and grinned.  
“Don’t always believe the things they say about Vampires, Nickolas….Some aren’t true.”  
Nick’s eyes shot back up at Lana, seeing her slowly fade away.

“Let her down! Please! She’s going to die if you don’t let her down!” 

His Master chuckled softly.

“Now why would I do that? So you can take her with you and live happily ever after?” 

Kevin pushed the gun against Nick’s head. “No...not going to do that. You’re going to sit here and watch her die. If I can’t have her, you won’t have her either.”  
Nick clenched his jaws as rage filled his body. He wasn’t going to let her die even if it meant he would die himself. A loud sound made Nick and his Master look up as a bunch of birds flew up from a nearby tree. Nick looked back and knew this was his only chance to get his Master.  
He quickly slammed the gun out of his Master’s hand and threw himself at him, making them both fall onto the ground.  
Kevin growled for losing his focus and his gun as Nick’s hands wrapped around his throat.  
Nick pushed all of his weight onto his Master’s neck.

“You will never have her, she doesn’t belong to you!” 

Kevin managed to get his leg and foot between both of their bodies, kicking Nick off of him. His eyes turned red, seeing Nick slamming against a tree.

“You mortal, you really think you can take me on?! You have no idea what I can do!” 

He stretched out his hands, pointing them at Nick, lifting him up from the ground. Nick started to kick around as he came off the ground and was lifted into the air.  
“Put me down you son of a bitch!”  
Kevin started to laugh, his laughter turning into a low, demonic growl.

“Nickolas….” Twisting his hands, he saw Nick wince in pain.

“Aaahh!! What...what are you doing?!” 

It felt as Nick was being torn apart from the inside. An intense pain flamed through his body and twisted his stomach. His eyes shooting back at Lana.  
There wasn’t a sound coming out of her and he knew that if he didn’t get to her soon she was going to die. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Please!!! You need to let me go! You can have her!” He screamed as the pain got unbearable.  
Kevin stopped twisting and looked at him. “Why Nickolas, that’s the most reasonable thing you have said in a long time.” He stopped twisting and slowly lowered his hands, letting Nick back down onto the ground.  
As soon as Nick’s feet landed onto the ground he grabbed his silver knife from his back pocket and threw himself onto his Master again.  
Kevin looked at the knife and fear was seen in his red eyes. Nick could manage to hold him down as he lifted his hand which contained the knife.

“You said not everything was true...let’s see if this is!” 

He slammed the knife through his clothes into Kevin’s heart. Kevin’s eyes widened, looking into Nick’s. His stare became empty and an horrendous scream escaped him.  
All of a sudden his lower body started to dissolve and turn into ashes as the wave creeped up his body.  
Nick saw his Master vanish into ashes beneath him and left him with nothing but silence.  
He was still holding the knife as he panted hard, still not comprehending what he just had done. As a soft breeze touched his cheek, he came back to his senses and threw the knife away looking up at Lana.  
He quickly stood up and ran towards her, seeing her falling down out of the sky.  
Nick held up his arms as he catched Lana, both falling onto the ground.

“Oh my God..Lana..please….” 

Nick’s tears began to stream down his face seeing her face already turning blue.

“No….”

His fingertips softly touched her cheek. Her skin still felt soft, just like he remembered. His eyes took her in.  
Every strand of hair he had ever slid through his fingers, that one time he had grabbed and tugged it when they had made love. Why did she leave him with such a bleeding heart?  
Looking into her eyes, he saw the bright color disappear. The sparkle she always had faded away.  
His thumb gently ran across her lips as they turned blue, all the life flooded out of her.  
The dark crimson red that had pulsed out of her neck had darkened the sheet. He looked at it, his hand going over it as if he wanted to wipe it off.  
All he wanted was her, why did his Master take her away from him? She was made for him and no one else.  
He softly rocked her body in his arms, knowing she was gone.  
Nick looked up at the sky. Everything he wanted was gone, there was nothing left to live for. As he looked back down he saw his Master’s gun laying on the ground. He gently laid her down and grabbed the gun as he kissed her lips one last time, clenching his fingers around the gun as he positioned it against his temple.

"Finally my love, we can be together…forever."  
He swallowed and kept looking at her when he fired the gun. The gunshot echoed through the forest as his body fell on top of her, the blood that ran out of his temple mixed with hers. 

Silence fell back into the forest as the sun hit her light onto the two lifeless bodies. 

It was all over.


End file.
